Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and an antenna and a conductor which are included in the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as information communication technology has been developed, network devices, such as base stations, have been installed in all parts of the country. Electronic devices transmit and receive data with other electronic devices through networks via base stations, thereby making it possible for users to freely use the networks everywhere in the country.
The electronic devices include a circuit board having a plurality of electronic components, processors, external sockets, antennas, and the like are mounted within. The plurality of electronic components may exchange electric signals with each other and may perform a variety of operations.
Recently, as the electronic devices have become high-performance and miniaturized, the plurality of components have been mounted in a housing of each of the miniaturized electronic devices in the direction of reducing its empty space as much as possible. Accordingly, the recent direction of reducing its empty space causes a thermal problem in the electronic devices.